It is believed that sealed connections are used in fluid communication assemblies. These sealed connections typically include a threaded inner bore that is formed in a female fitting. The female fitting typically also has a conical seal-seating surface formed at its outer end. The connection also generally provides a male fitting that is threaded in the outer bore. The male fitting typically also has a conical seal-seating surface formed on the outer bore. The seal-seating surface of the male fitting is generally complementary to the conical surface formed at the outer end of the bore of the female fitting. The connection further provides a sealing member formed of a compliant metallic material. The sealing member typically has a generally complementary seal-seating surface that provides a sealed connection. The sealing member is typically compressed between the complementary sealing surfaces. The male fitting is generally tightened to a predetermined torque and the sealing member fluidly seals the female and male fitting members.
It would be beneficial to provide a sealed connection without having to provide male and female fittings that are threaded. In addition, it would be beneficial to eliminate the step of tightening the threaded fittings to a predetermined torque in order to seal the connection.